Like MotherLike Daughter
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: Rosalie had a baby before she was changed. What happens when her daughter is changed into a vampire and falls in love with a certain vampire?
1. Preface

Inspired partly by _Finding Mum…_ that I still read BTW…and it's good.

Preface: Seventeen years earlier

RPOV

"It's a girl, Miss Hale," the doctor said handing me my baby. She was tiny and red. Her little blonde hairs were sticking in every which way. She sleepily opened her bright blues and stared around the room with a sleepy expression. She opened her tiny mouth and let out a yawn.

"Hello! I am your mommy," I said, a wide and uncontrolled smile speeding across my face. "And your name is Lillian Mackenzie Hale," I said crying. I had already chosen her name and made a necklace for her birth. It was a gold chain with her full name. I put the necklace on her tiny neck and kissed her small warm forehead.

For two second she stared into my eyes with a very serious expression. She brought her tiny, warm hand to my face and then sneezed in my face. Her wrist was so tiny and fragile looking it was like a twig.

After a couple seconds she looked at me with wide eyes and started to wail.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'll always be here for you," I said to my daughter. She quieted down and fell into a calm sleep.

My baby…my life…Lillian Mackenzie Hale.


	2. Chapter 1: New Kids

**Edward: Say it!**

**Me: No! It hurts!**

**Edward: Say it…Or I'll tell everyone about you obsession with Jasper *smiles evilly***

**Me: Okay: I don't own Twilight…and I will not bend all forces of the earth to marry Jasper Hale… Did I say that out loud (blushes)**

Chapter One: New Kids

LPOV

"Lilly, did you do the thing with your hair… please tell me you didn't…because if you did I will shave your head!" my best friend Julia shouted into the phone.

"First of all, you come near my head with a razor I will personally make you wish you were never born and second… what are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Lillian Hale! Yesterday on MSN you said you were going to die your hair green!" Julia explained quietly. My hand flew to my perfect golden hair.

"I never! I would... MAX! He hacked into my account again. Tomorrow when I get my hands on him he is _dead!_" I roared.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my reflection. My long blonde hair still fell in perfectly down my back. My eyes were as blue as a bluejays back and my skin was creamy with a light blush across my cheeks. "Jules, I would rather DIE then die my hair green!" I said in a dramatic tone.

After I hung up the phone and screamed down the hall, "Max! If you hack into my MSN one more time there won't be enough protection in the world to save you from me!"

I ran downstairs and kissed my adopted mother on the cheek. "Are you still going hiking with Luke today?" she asked. I could hear the judgment in her voice. She did not like Luke…or any boy I brought home. She is over protective sometimes.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. You know Luke wouldn't hurt me. He is a perfect gentleman. Mom gave me a tired grin. "I know…but I worry about you and Max" she said. I gave her a quick hug and grabbed my backpack.

"I love you…but I need to get to school," I said dashing out the door. It was raining outside. But that's what you get for living in Forks, the rainiest place in the country. I hopped into my old Chevy and drove to school. Julia was waiting outside the school for me when I arrived. I noticed two new, very expensive looking cars in the parking lot.

One was a very nice looking silver Volvo and the other one was a red BMW. "We have five new kids today!" she explained grinning. I looked at my best friend and said, "Wow! We haven't had a new kid in how many years! Now we have five!"

"Okay…let's get to class," Julia said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our first period class. We have first period and last period together.

"Lillian. Have you finally decided you are madly in love with me," Mike Newton said putting his arm around my shoulder.

Mike. The only way that would happen, would be if I was drunk or stoned or maybe both. So get a life!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and then purred, "You want me".

When he walked away I looked at Julia and said, "yes, I want him… arrested!"

We both laughed and walked to class. Mr. Yander looked at us and told us to sit. Just as we did there was a knock on the door. We all looked up to see a blonde boy with pale skin and gold eyes. He scanned the room with an almost pained expression. When his eyes skimmed past me he did a double take but then focused his attention back to the teacher.

He walked over to the teacher and began to talk to him. After a couple seconds Mr. Yander stood up and said, "Class. I'd like to introduce you to our new student Jasper Hale…hmm… Jasper, are you related to Miss Hale over there?" he said pointing to me.

A look of confusion crossed his face and he shook his head. He sat down and we started studying physics.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. My friend Bella Swan was wearing a new Gucci shirt from her birthday. She was the head cheerleader and her steady boyfriend Jacob Black loved giving her presents.

By lunch I was starving. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at my usual table with Julia, Bella, Sabrina Plinn and Eric Pond. I noticed five pale, gold eyed people walk into with such marveling grace. I felt my jaw drop when I saw them; they where simply breath-taking.

"Hey, Lillian…are you related to her?" Julia asked pointing to the blonde girl in the group. I looked at her and said, "I don't know?"

I had to admit, we did look a bit alike.

She had my hair, my nose, my cheek structure; she even had the same ears as me. "Who are they?" I said quietly. Bella looked over and said, "those are the Cullens' and the _Hales'!" _she announced.


	3. Chapter 2: Bitten

Chapter Two: Bitten

As soon as lunch was over I went to my afternoon classes. They went by like a blur. In biology I had Edward in my class. I sat beside him. Then I had gym class. I was semi coordinated as long as I didn't have to pick anything up while I was running.

After school I got in my car and drove to the usual spot to meet Luke. I parked the car and started trudging through the trees. I saw Luke's bright yellow hiking jacket before I saw him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"There's my Lilly!" he announced, grinning from ear to ear. I gave him a peck on the lips and said, "So… where are we going?" I asked quietly. "The usual" he said after a few seconds.

We walked for a few hours until we noticed it was getting dark. Luke's black hair and blue eyes looked beautiful in the light of the moon. He looked at me with an apologetic face and said, "I've gotta use the bathroom and then we are going to head back".

We'd be back in an hour. We walked really slowly on our way through the woods to talk but on the way back we hurried.

He turned towards the woods and went somewhere privet to do his business. I heard the snapping of twigs behind me and spun around. "Luke, is that you?" I said in a shaky voice.

Another snap of a twig made my heart jump and fear flood my stomach. "Luke, is that you?" I said running in the direction Luke went. But I was stopped by what felt like an ice cold rock grabbing my wrist. I was jerked back until I was face to face with a man.

His face was so pale it looked like it was made out of snow and by the feel of his hand against my wrist it felt like he was too. At that moment I felt so scared, I thought I was going to throw up on him.

His eyes, they weren't normal. They were blood red. A scream escaped my lips but the red-eyed man only laughed. "Nobody can hear you. I'm James, the last thing you will ever see," he said giving me a sickly twisted smile.

"W-what d-do you want?" I asked quietly but shakily. He gave me a sick smile before saying, "you… well, your blood to be more technical". I mustered up all the curage I had before saying, "my boyfriend won't let you!"

He let out a laugh before saying, "who the Luke boy. Well, he made a wonderful appetizer. If it makes you feel any better, he went down saying your name."

"What are you?" I screamed shaking. A smile lit his face as he said, "I am a vampire!"

And with that he bit into my neck and a burning feeling started. I screamed as loud as I could, knowing it was pointless. I could fell me blood being drained. As the world slipped into darkness I heard a snarl and a thud as my body hit the ground.

JPOV

It was another boring hunt with more animals that hardly satisfied the burn in my throat. I was just finishing off an elk when I heard a loud, agonized scream. I was going to ignore it but a better part of me told me to run towards it.

I felt the fear coming from her before I could see her. It was the girl from class earlier; the one who looked so much like Rosalie. She had a vampire feeding off of her. Out of instinct I snarled and ripped the vampire off of her. As I ripped him apart I could see the girl fall to the ground, screaming in pain. I burned the vampire and ran to her side.

I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her blood now smelled ruined due to the venom now making its way to her heart. She thrashed and screamed in my arms though due to her emotions she had no idea what was going on. I ran towards the house and was met by the river be Alice, who had seen what happened and was waiting with a blanket. She took the screaming girl and wrapped her in a blanket.

RPOV

Carlisle and Esme were mad at Emmett. He set the kitchen on fire cooking supper! Why? We don't eat, so why was my husband cooking supper?

I was about to smack him in the head when Jasper and Alice ran in the house with a screaming girl. I could tell by the frantic beat of her heat and the sounds of pain coming from her she was changing into one of us.

I followed Carlisle and Esme and my husband downstairs to see what was going on. Alice was laying the girl on the sofa and gently rubbing her long blonde hair. Wait a minute! She was the girl from school today. What was her name?

I looked at her for a minute. Alice started removing her blood filled clothes and replacing them with clean pyjamas. As she was buttoning the shirt I noticed it. A gold necklace that read very clearly; _Lillian Mackenzie Hale._

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I ran over to her and looked at her. It was her. My baby girl. "Rosalie? Do you know her?" Esme asked looking alarmed. I nodded and said, "this is my daughter!"

**Yay! Second chapter!**

Please review.

V  
V  
V

V


	4. Cahpter 3: Changing

Chapter Three: This Is a Joke

RPOV

My daughter! My baby was becoming a vampire. Esme was giving me a worried look.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. I nodded and pointed to the necklace on her neck.

"I gave that necklace to my daughter just after she was born. It was so she'd always know who she was. And now that I take in her scent I can recognize my own scent in there," I said strongly.

Lillian continued screaming on the sofa, tears streaming down her eyes. Her skin was already becoming paler before my eyes. She thrashed around violently, screaming. The pain was so much. I grabbed her hand and she clutched onto mine with a steel grip.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" I asked looking at my bronze haired brother. Her looked at her and back at me. "She wants whoever has her hand to pour some cold water on her to put out the fire… or kill her because she's in so much pain," he said in a strained voice.

"It'll be alright. It's going to be over soon," I said in a motherly voice I didn't know I had. I looked over at Jasper and said, "Could you calm her. Make her feel more at ease?" I asked in a desperate tone. He nodded and she became still.

LPOV (Three days after the bite)

When I became aware of my surroundings I was welcomed back with pain. Not just any type of pain. It was flames coursing through my body. I was burning to a shred. Is this what death is like? I screamed as loud as I could. I could feel someone was holding my hand. I could hear people talking.

"How much longer?" a female voice asked.

"Not much longer… five minutes," another female voice answered back. My heart was racing at a speed that should have been impossible. I grunted and clenched my teeth and grasped the hand as hard as I could.

"Fifteen seconds!" a female voice announced. I grunted and groaned and screamed. The pain was leaving my arms and legs so quickly but my heart… it was like I was having a heart attack. It was out of control.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

Then my heart stopped and everything went quiet.

I could hear birds chirping very far away. I could hear cars zooming on a highway around twenty miles north. Wait a minute… if I'm dead, how am I hearing this?

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so _clear!_ I could see the dust spinning in the air. I could see every little fibber of wood on the floor. I could see my marble like snow white hand.

Wait a minute! Marble like snow white hand!

I looked around the room and saw seven incredibly beautiful people watching me with mixed expressions; caution, excitement, pain, confusion and happiness.

I heard an animalistic sound escape my throat. I looked at the people and tried to calm myself and say something nice. But instead I said, "who are you?"

The blonde man with gold eyes stepped over to me very slowly and said, "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. This is my wife Esme and our adopted children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. What is your name?"

"Lillian," I said gasping at the sound of my own voice. It was like music. It was beautiful.

I looked over at the people who were looking at me. The blonde one (I know her from school…she was… Rosalie) walked over to me timidly and said, "Lillian. You may not remember me…but I am your mother".

**Yay another chapter. I won't be updating as much. I can only write from school now :(. But I'll still be updating.**


End file.
